Mirror Fragments
by Chibi Tsuki Hikari
Summary: Sasuke doesn't look like he's comming back. For Naruto it's been getting harder and harder to force his mask from falling apart. Will an S class mission change everything? Or are the severed bonds frayed too thin already..? Yaoi SasuNaru Onesided GaaNaru
1. Prologue

Summary: Set in the Shippuuden except Naruto is a bit older. Sasuke still isn't back and it's been getting harder and harder to force his mask into fooling the others. Will an S class mission change everything? Or are the severed bonds frayed too thin already..?

Pairings: SasuNaru One sided GaaNaru/SaiNaru

Warnings: Yaoi people turn back now if you don't like!! Mentions of Suicide attempts, and cutting

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasuke would have taken Naruto to sound with him xD, or Gaara would have ravished Naru-chan too death!

----------------------------------------

The sky was a mixture of grey and navy swirling together in stew of angry rain clouds that painted across the evening dusk of Konoha hidden village of the leaf.

Shop keepers were sweeping away the last bits of dust on they're doorsteps, flipping over the open sign to closed. While the few children outside were herded toward they're houses by doting mothers and protective fathers or siblings.

Soft pit pats of rain began to drizzle down upon the remaining people outdoors driving them under awnings. Well except for one, a lone teenage boy, roughly around the age of seventeen.

Adorning his head were thick tendrils of spun gold tresses dampening with the collecting water droplets that fell. Being born with an olive tan skin color that had accents of goldish brown he was a sight to behold. He was known for wearing extremely bright colored outfits, and pulling pranks around the village.

On first glance you wouldn't expect to find out that this smiling happy faced teen had a bakamono curled inside his belly. A youkai who slew countless and held no sympathy or mercy for humanity in anyway.

Even looking at the poor boy a second time would you even think to look past his forced smile that never reaches his sapphire orbs? No I wouldn't think you would.

Thoroughly drenched, his thin hands stuffed within his orange and black pockets Naruto walked silently down the now deserted street. A foxy smile did not touch his lips; no cheerful laugh escaped him. He didn't have the strength to fake it at the moment.

Thunder claps rocked the clouds over head making the lightning try even harder to dance after the booming crackles. It didn't really matter where he ended up as long as he was numb by the time he got there.

I mean did he really have anything to look forward to? Missions were just distractions of the obvious, that when he got home there would be no, "Okaeri-Nasai Naruto!" No gentle hugs or kisses showing him he was loved or missed in his absence.

His sapphire eyes watched as toad hopped across the path in front of him. A bitter smile quirked his chapped lips upward in the ghost of a happy reaction. He always preached to people about his precious people. But secretly, he knew that it was useless to grasp so tightly at the people who seemed to show any interest in his wellbeing.

Who was he kidding, he couldn't even hold onto his most precious person. What right did he have now to look at everything so enthusiastically?

Smiles became harder to force, and laughter was even harder to accomplish. He looked up at the now glowering glitter of the black clouds and repeated icy raindrops that flew down at him in the hundreds.

If anyone were to see him, they would perhaps even be curious if it were just the rain or real tears spilling down his tanned whiskered cheeks. Is it even worth it anymore he wondered…

----------------------------------------------

Translations:

Bakamono: Monster

Youkai: Demon

Okaeri-Nasai: Welcome Home


	2. October 10th: Sunny days are here again

Gaara and Sasuke: ChibiTsukiHikari under no circumstances owns us in anyway, if she did we'd all be gay and Naruto's outfit would be a French maids outfit..….-both drool-

_Italics: thoughts_

_**Bold Italics: Kyuubi speaking to Naruto/ Inner Sakura**_

-------

The birds outside chattered relentlessly unyielding and obnoxious they broke the comforting rhythm that had rocked the boy to sleep. He moaned as sun beams broke through his half broken blinds and begun to make dancing golden sparkles across his tanned face.

This day, was the day he loathed the very most among all others. Opening somber sapphire irises the blond sat up ungracefully. He rubbed the back of his neck and forced a fake smile out of pure nervous habit.

The thin scratchy grey covers that clung to his body were soon thrown aside in a disarrayed pile. He inclined his neck from side to side until two small cracks echoed through the small messy apartment. His surroundings were dank and dreary if I may say so myself.

Dirty tanish black warped wood held together a box like room that he called his home. It wasn't much but it was better than the orphanage had ever been to him. There was no furniture in sight except for his bed, and even that looked poorly worn and tired.

Ramen cups were thrown askew all over the room swimming helplessly amongst pieces of clothing, ninjitsu scrolls, an miscellaneous shuriken. He grimaced at the bright blue sky that dared to make this horrible day even more of a bother. Why couldn't it have stayed raining like the night before?

It was so peaceful when it rained. No people walked outside but him when it rained. He rather liked that part the most.

Running a hand over his face he sighed and walked over to a small trunk that he kept his clothes in. Unclasping the latch of the trunk the hinges creaked with displeasure of not being oiled enough.

"Hmmm.." His eyes scanned the trunk's contents.

Naruto pulled out a Burgundy colored hoodie, a pair of black gloves, and grey cargo pants with two crimson paw prints on the back. He dressed quickly in a long sleeved black fishnet he had gotten from Shikamaru last Christmas.

He pulled on the rest of his outfit, scowling at the loud music and joyous laughter that started to ambush the thin cracks in the walls from the outside of his apartment.

October tenth, reunion of the death of the Fourth Hokage the Yondaime and the supposed killing/sealing of the Kyuubi no Kitsune which now resided within the belly of a seventeen year old boy.

_Life couldn't get any better if it tried _

"Well…lets get this over with ne…baka kitsune?" He muttered softly. Only getting a low rumbling growl through the far reaches of his mind in return.

Naruto didn't bother locking the door to his apartment, the villagers always found they're way in anyway. So what was the point of locking it? Trudging down the many stairs his usual cherry disposition and sparkling sapphire eyes dampened.

The air was humid but there was a slight breeze which tussled his blond hair as he walked.

Big stands were set up all over the streets, merchants and villagers bustled through the broadening crowd like worker bee's ready to please they're queen. Colorful banners hung over head depicting the battle against Kyuubi and the brave Yodaime on Gamabunta.

Hushed crazed whispers broke out as he passed, "_It_ dares to come to the festival…?"Remarked a middle aged woman with frizzy grey hair to her balding husband who in turn frowned angrily with much hatred in the blond boy's direction.

_Ignore them, ignore the stares, ignore the whispers, block it out._

He kept on walking past the crowds of people, tons of eyes narrowing at his figure, scattered voices hit the air scantily played against his extra sensitive hearing like a broken record.

--

"T-s-u-n-a-d-e……Saaaaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Screeched Shizune as she slammed a huge stack of documents on the Hokage's desk.

"Hmmm…?" Uttered a busty blond haired woman who's face betrayed just how lush she was the moment she lifted her head up off the desk.

Suddenly sensing the over whelming malice of Shizune's aura Tsunade opened her eyes a bit more, "What now….?"

Shizune sighed, "The Chuninn exam is in a month, you need to go over the applicants and who to recommend, plus not to mention sending the invitation to the Kazekage."

She stated as she went through some forms.

"Mhhumm…Chuninn, apples, and the sandman." Nodded the other woman who had replaced her head against the desk again.

A vein twitched on Shizune's forehead.

" In the festival your needed to make an appearance later!! TSUNADE-SAMA WAKE UPPPPPP!" Wailed the brunette in vain sending a ton of pigeons outside the window scattering across the sky.

"This is gonna be a lonnnnnnnng, long day…" She whined to herself, anime tears running down her face.

Ton Ton looked at her sympathetically, "Wan Wannn…"

-------

-Oto Country-

"Sasuke-kun…your lagging today. Did Orochimaru-sama run you that ragged that you need to rest?" Kabuto asks as he pushes his glasses up his nose. He stared down at the said Uchiha who was laying down on a patch of burnt grass.

Obsidian orbs open half way, "Kabuto…if you don't want to lose that brownnosing silver tongue of yours, you better stay out of my way."

A Soft chuckle floats from the silver haired medic-nin's lips, "My my, such Impudence. No respect at all…"

"Hn…respect? For what and whom? Orochimaru's lapdog begging for another bone? Sorry I'm all out of doggy treats." Sasuke smirks and sits up.

Kabuto's glasses flash dangerously, "Why you little…"

"Ah ah, temper Kabuto." Came a silky voice.

Kabuto turns quickly regaining his composure, "Orochimaru-sama.."

Smiling in a hungry fashion his piercing yellow gaze lands on Sasuke, "Ne Sasuke-kun, Kabuto does have a valid point. Are you tiring so quickly?"

Growling low in his throat Sasuke stalks past Orochimaru heading back toward the training grounds.

"Do you think Sasuke-kun will like his surprise?" Orochimaru smirks.

Kabuto's lips twich upward, "Why of course Orochimaru-sama."


	3. S&M Wrapped

Disclaimer: ChibiTsukiHikari under no circumstances owns Naruto in anyway, if she did everyone of the Naruto cast would be undeniably gay and Naruto would be uke. Sasuke would rape him and Gaara would ravish him then rape him.

_Italics: thoughts/flash backs_

_**Bold Italics: Kyuubi speaking to Naruto/ Inner Sakura**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Tsunade-sama, Naruto-kun is here." Shizune says softly as she shakes the blond hokage awake._

"_Gahh…send the gaki in before he breaks down the door." Groans Tsunade as she massages her temples. Shizune smiles and lets Naruto in._

"_Tsunade-Baa-channnn drunk as usual then?" Grins Naruto as he walks over._

_Instead of getting angry Tsunade's face turned serious as she stared at Naruto with a contemplating look._

"_Baa-chan..?" Naruto asked puzzled. He sits down._

"_Naruto..the past two years you've been under the training of Jiraya, Kakashi, and countless anbu and jounin. You've come a long way from being the prankster of rookie nine." Tsunade states calmly._

_Shizune brings over a mission folder and hands it to Tsunade who eyes it almost disdainfully._

"_If I had anyone else who I thought could accomplish this mission I would give it to them, but no one has the right qualifications." Tsunade continues._

"_By qualifications…you mean the kyuubi don't you Baa-chan?" Asks Naruto softly._

"_Yes Naruto, I mean the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Tsunade says after a moment._

"_By any chance Tsunade-sama, does this have to do with the council's latest decision?" He asks softly not bothering with nicknames for once._

_Tsunade's eyes widen and then darken some, "How did you…"_

"_Well then I guess I'm the only one for the job huh?" Naruto cuts her off with a slight bitter tone._

_Sighing Tsunade looks at him sadly, "This is what the mission is about." She hands him the mission folder._

_His eyes widen as he looked through it carefully, "But this…"_

"_Be ready to head out by noon of October tenth." Tsunade states._

_Naruto grips the folder so tightly his knuckles turn white, "Yes Hokage-sama."_

----------

-Oto Country/Orohimaru's hideout training ground-

Sasuke Uchiha did not get shocked very often. It's just not something he nor any Uchiha ever allowed to show upon they're features. But something told him his ancestors would forgive him just this once.

His gaze glued to a patch of grass that was now occupied by a very naked tan brown haired male with the most shockingly electric emerald eyes he'd ever seen. The teen's body was lithe and femininely curved with golden toned muscles and a flat stomach.

Wrapped around him were bright lavender chakra ropes somehow making a large bow in the center of the man's crotch blocking view of…ahem alluring unmentionables.

"Are you going to fucking stare at me all freakin' day or are you going to actually say something you pervert!" Growled out the tied up male in a high pitched undignified shriek.

Being grounded back to reality Sasuke lifted a perfectly sculpted black eyebrow, "Who the hell are you?"

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY?!? AFTER FINDING ME NAKED TIED UP LIKE A S&M PRESENT??!?!" He Yowled at Sasuke.

Sasuke growls and glares down at the brunette.

A dark chuckle is heard from a few feet away, "KuKuku…Sasuke-kun are you not happy with your little surprise?" Smirks the snake sannin wolfishly.

"What is this supposed to be!??!" Hisses Sasuke as he points at the naked boy in front of him.

"That as you so bluntly put it is your new toy to do with whatever you wish; Sasuke-kun think of it as a reward for being such a good little Uchiha." Orochimaru purrs out.

Orochimaru walks over to Sasuke and kneels down to the new _toy, "_You know I almost kept this feisty koneko for myself…." He wracks his long purple tongue over the boy's tan chest.

A spitting hiss of a growl erupts from the brunette, "You bastard keep your pedophile snake shit of a tongue away from me!"

Orochimaru backhands him with such force he flies back into a rock, "He needs taming and who better to tame him then you Sasuke-kun."

Coughing and pained pants issue from the fallen teen's lips.

"His name is Shouken, he was bought in Wave Country by Kabuto. Such a beauty too, golden skin is such a foreign luxury in these parts." Orochimaru states as he eyes Shouken lustfully.

"Your not allowed to touch him." Sasuke cuts in suddenly with an odd show of possessiveness.

The Sanin's grin widens maliciously, "Is that so Sasuke-kun? Very well, make sure to keep your new koneko on a leash, you wouldn't want anyone accidentally taking him home with them." He only receives a scathing glare from the Uchiha.

Turning Orochimaru takes one last glance at Shouken and leaves.

Sighing inwardly Sasuke turns and walks over to Shouken and unsheathes Kusanagi from it's scabbard.

Shouken's eyes widen slightly, "Oi what are you…"

The raven then positions his blade toward Shouken making about twenty cuts in front of him, the chakra ropes fall and disintegrate.

Quickly covering himself with his hands Shouken stumbles to his feet, "…Thanks."

"Hn..don't flatter yourself I only did it because your wasting space in my training area." Sasuke states smoothly.

"Oh well goooomen-ne mister high and mighty Uchiha-sama! My poor feeble mind thought it might be conceivable for you to be kind for a second or two before the permanently stuck stick up your ass shoved any higher!" Spat Shouken.

Sasuke's eye twiches, "Find your own way back to the base then." With that he turned and jumped into the nearest tree leaving the naked brunette behind as he headed back to the base alone.

_Why am I getting so emotional around some strange idiot? I've never felt the need to protect someone before…since…Naruto…_

Obsidian eyes bleed into crimson as his Sharingan activated. _This anger…these emotions..are weakness._

---------------------

"Fucking asshole…leaving me naked in the middle of nowhere! How am I supposed to find the base in my birthday suit?!?" Shouken exclaimed angrily at the now darkening sky.

"Baka…baka teme…" He Whispers sadly.

"Oh Shouken-chan did you get left behind?" Murmurs a crisp voice directly behind him.

Stiffening some Shouken turned, "Kabuto…"

Smirking softly the silver medic-nin places down a navy yukata, "We can't have you freezing to death, what kind of medic would I be if I let you get ill?"

Shouken narrowed his green eyes, "I know your two faced so there's no use pretending around me." Not liking that he had to give into charity he hesitantly picked up the clothes and tugged them on.

"Why Shouken-chan your indeed the inquisitive type, I didn't take you for having much intelligence. Looks really can be deceiving after all." Kabuto responds his glasses shining as he pushes them up the bridge of his nose.

"Stop calling me chan! I'm not some girl damn it!" Shouken growled.

Kabuto chuckles, "Do you want help getting to the base safely Shouken-chan?"

"I can find it my self!" Shouken yells as he stalks off in the direction Sasuke went.

Watching Kabuto's smirk widens, "Deceiving indeed."

-------------------------------------

Chibi: And that is Chapter three! R&R!!!!!!!!

Translations:

Gomen-ne: I'm very sorry

Kusanagi: Sasuke's sword

Shouken: Bond

Baka: Idiot

Teme: Bastard

Sannin: Sage

Koneko: Kitten

Baa: Old Woman/Hag


End file.
